Mario Party: The Top 100
| genre = Party | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mario Party: The Top 100 }} is a party video game developed by NDcube, Toys for Bob and Beenox and published by Nintendo and Activision for Nintendo 3DS. It is the fifth installment in the handheld series of ''Mario Party games, and is a compilation of the 100 best minigames throughout the series. It was released first in North America in November 2017, and was released in PAL regions and in Japan in December 2017. Gameplay , Princess Daisy, Waluigi, and Wario competing in the "Peak Precision" minigame from Mario Party 9]] Mario Party: The Top 100 features 100 minigames that were previously featured in earlier games in the ''Mario Party'' series, all of which are taken from the home console entries in the series. Most of the minigames are graphically updated from the originals. Many minigames that appeared in Mario Party games for the Wii were reworked to properly function on the 3DS, which lacks the Wii's motion controls. The game features several game modes. In Minigame Match, players take turns moving around a board map, with the goal being to collect coins and stars. The game, unlike earlier games in the Mario Party series, consists of only one board map. Minigame Island consists of playing through pre-selected minigames to advance along a linear path. The game also includes a freeplay mode in which the player can choose which minigames to play. 24 of the game's 100 minigames must be unlocked by first playing through Minigame Island. The game supports multiplayer for 3 additional players, either through the use of individual copies of the game, or through a 3DS digital download. Mini-Games *''' indicates the minigame is unlockable. '''Mario Party *'Shy Guy Says' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Bombs Away' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Face Lift' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Tug o' War' (1-on-3) * *'Piranha's Pursuit' (1-on-3) * *'Desert Dash' (2-on-2) * Mario Party 2 *'Slot Car Derby' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Shell Shocked' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Mecha-Marathon' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Dizzy Dancing' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Hexagon Heat' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Roll Call' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Bumper Balls' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Honeycomb Havoc' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Bowser's Big Blast' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Handcar Havoc' (2-on-2) * *'Speed Hockey' (2-on-2) * *'Cake Factory' (2-on-2) * *'Looney Lumberjacks' (2-on-2) * Mario Party 3 *'Snowball Summit' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Bounce 'n' Trounce' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Rockin' Raceway' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Mush Pit' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Storm Chasers' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Chip Shot Challenge' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Ice Rink Risk' (4-player Free-for-All) *'The Beat Goes On' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Three Door Monty'(4-player Free-for-All) * *'Tidal Toss'(1-on-3) * *'Eatsa Pizza'(2-on-2) * *'Vine with Me' (2-player Duel) * Mario Party 4 *'Booksquirm' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Trace Race' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Three Throw' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Mario Speedwagons' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Paths of Peril' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Blame It on the Crane' (1-on-3) * *'GOOOOOOOAL!!' (1-on-3) * *'Hide and Go BOOM!' (1-on-3) * *'The Great Deflate' (2-on-2) * *'Revers-a-Bomb' (2-on-2) * *'Order Up' (2-on-2) * *'Kareening Koopas' (2-player Duel) * *'Beach Volley Folly' (Special) *'The Final Battle!' (Special) * Mario Party 5 *'Coney Island' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Pushy Penguins' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Night Light Fright' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Dinger Derby' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Leaf Leap' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Triple Jump' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Later Skater' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Hotel Goomba' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Cage-in Cookin' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Heat Stroke' (1-on-3) * *'Squared Away' (1-on-3) * *'Tube It or Lose It' (1-on-3) * *'Defuse or Lose' (2-on-2) * *'Manic Mallets' (2-on-2) * *'Shy Guy Showdown' (2-player Duel) * *'Button Mashers' (2-player Duel) * *'Ice Hockey' (Special) * Mario Party 6 *'Snow Whirled' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Catch You Letter' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Strawberry Shortfuse' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Trap Ease Artist' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Dizzy Rotisserie' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Crate and Peril' (1-on-3) * *'Rocky Road' (2-on-2) * *'Slot Trot' (2-on-2) * *'Block Star' (Special) * Mario Party 7 *'The Final Countdown' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Monty's Revenge' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Pokey Pummel' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Track and Yield' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Deck Hands' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Balloon Busters' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Dart Attack' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Pogo-a-Go-Go' (1-on-3) * *'Sphere Factor' (2-on-2) * *'Jump, Man' (Special) * *'Vine Country' (Special) * *'Stick and Spin' (Special) * Mario Party 8 *'Crank to Rank' (4-player Free-for-All) *'At the Chomp Wash' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Aim of the Game' (4-player Free-for-All) Mario Party 9 *'Logger Heads'(4-player Free-for-All) *'Bumper Bubbles' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Don't Look' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Peak Precision' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Magma Mayhem' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Speeding Bullets' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Jigsaw Jumble'(4-player Free-for-All) *'Pier Pressure' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Goomba Bowling' (4-player Free-for-All) * *'Tackle Takedown' (1-on-3) * Mario Party 10 *'Flash Forward' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Soar to Score' (4-player Free-for-All) *'Jewel Drop' (Special) *'Badminton Bash' (Special) * Reception | NWR = 4.5/10 | rev1 = Hardcore Gamer | rev1Score = 3.5/5 }} According to Metacritic, the game received "mixed or average reviews". Kirstin Swalley of Hardcore Gamer criticized the game for featuring only one board map, and stated that the game lacked the "complex and competitive nature" of earlier games. Matt West of Nintendo World Report considered the single board map to be the game's "biggest disappointment", and stated that the original control setup for some minigames did not feel right on the 3DS. Allegra Frank of Polygon felt that the Minigame Match mode was superior to Minigame Island, which she considered to be repetitive and lacking in fun because of the absence of a board map. Mario Party: The Top 100 sold 52,181 copies within its first week on sale in Japan, which placed it at #5 on the all-format video game sales chart. Notes References External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Mario Party Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo games Category:Party video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines Category:Video games scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Steve Mazzaro Category:Video games scored by Stephanie Economou Category:Video games scored by Roger Suen Category:Video games scored by Tom Howe Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Beenox games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Lasse Hallström Category:Films directed by Kelly Asbury Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg